Crazy Little Thing Called Life
by twifanforeverr
Summary: Lucas Scott and his best friend Haley James have never been popular and they were okay with it. Then that all changed. Now their lives may never been the same.
1. Offers

Summary- Lucas Scott and his best friend Haley James have never been popular and they were okay with it. Then at the beginning of there junior year half the basketball players and half the cheerleaders got kicked off the teams after stealing a school bus. Being desperate Brooke Davis suckers Haley into become a cheerleader and Whitey convinces Lucas to give the team a shot. Both lives's become very complicated as popularity takes it toll.date.

Chapter 1- Offers

"Can you believe they stole a school bus?" Haley James questioned her best friend Lucas Scott.

"Can you believe Dan got Nathan off the hook?" Lucas replied as they walked to study hall.

"He's Nathan Scott. Even if Dan hadn't of gotten him off the hook, Whitey would have never cut him."

"Good Point" Lucas said as they walked into the library.

Brooke Davis was sitting with her best friend Peyton Sawyer when her mind started to ramble. 'How could my squad be so stupid?' 'I can't believe I have to go though the hassle of finding 4 new cheerleaders I mean it took me 2 hours to convince Bevin to come back.' Just as Brooke looked up she saw Haley and Lucas walk past.

"Haley."

Haley turned around to find Brooke Davis captain of the cheerleaders calling her name. Lucas just stared at the two girls.

"Haley, can I please talk to you?"

"That depends. Do you want to talk to me or insult me?"

By this point the table full of basketball players, Peyton and Lucas were staring.

"Talk." Brooke replied.

Haley stood there, Brooke actually looked like she was trying to be nice.

"Sure, when and where?"

"Now and over there." Brooke said pointing to an empty table near a window.

Haley began to walk over and Brooke followed her lead.

"Okay what do I owe this pleasure?" Haley questioned.

"Well.." Brooke started "I'm pretty sure you heard about me losing half my squad and I know you use to cheer and I was wondering if you wanted to be on my squad." Brooke said with a little too much enthusiasm.

As soon as Brooke finished Haley started to crack up so loud half the library looked at her.

"You've gotta be joking." Haley said still giggling.

"I'm not." Brooke said with a straight face.

"Uh Brooke I'm not sure that's the best idea…." Haley started

But Brooke interrupted her. "Haley please I never beg but you were good during freshman year and I'm desperate."

"You must be if you're coming to me."

"Haley, please I really need you. Don't make me get down on my knees."

"Why that's nothing new."

"Okay totally had that coming, but please?"

"Scott"

Both Lucas and Nathan's head went up.

"Yea Coach?" Nathan stated.

"Not you, you." Whitey said pointing to Lucas.

Nathan sat there in complete confusion.

"Lucas, are you deaf? I said come with me."

Lucas stood up and looked at Haley and she just mouthed 'Go I'll see you at lunch' He just nodded, and walked away.

As soon as lunch rolled around Haley was starving. She sat down at her normal table and wait for Lucas.

"Hey Hales." Said Lucas making Haley jump.

"Did I scare you?" Lucas asked innocently.

Haley punched him in his arm and just looked at him.

"What?"

"You ever going to tell me what Whitey wanted?"

"For me to join the basketball team."

"Luke, that's great. What did you say?"

"I told him when hell freezes over."

"Lucas Eugene Scott!" Haley nearly screamed "That is a chance of a life time, how could you turn it down?"

"Easy. You just say no, like in drug commercials." Lucas said laughing. "What did Brooke want? Ask you do to her English assignment?"

"Ha very funny Luke, No actually. You're looking at Tree Hill's newest cheerleader."


	2. Friends & Fights

A/N- Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 2-Friends and Fights

"Hey guys." Brooke said as she walked up to her lunch table.

"Hi Brooke." Nathan said in a monotone. While Brooke and Peyton began to gossip Nathan's eyes wondered back to table 6, Haley's table. Ever since school started Nathan couldn't help but stare at her non-stop. She had dyed her hair over the summer and it was now a honey blond color. Just then Lucas went up and sat next to her. For a second Nathan felt a ping of jealousy towards him, but only because of the fact that he got to be with Haley all the time. Nathan's thoughts were quickly interrupted by Peyton's voice.

"Nate what do you think"

"Huh" Nathan said having no clue what he was being asked about.

"What do you think about Haley joining the cheer squad?" Peyton asked sounding a bit frustrated.

Nathan thought his ears were deceiving him.

"Wait, are you serious?"

"Yup Miss. Captain over here asked her to join the squad."

"I told you I'm doing what's best for the squad, and if you don't like it I can have her replace you." Brooke said giving Peyton a nasty look, and Peyton gave it right back.

"I think its Brooke's squad and she should do what she wants."

"Thanks Natey." Brooke said as a huge smile went across her face.

Nathan couldn't help but smile back, but not for the reasons Brooke was thinking. He was thrilled that he would have more time to hang out with Haley and now he had an excuse. Nathan's thoughts were interrupted again, but not from Peyton this time. It was from Luke screaming so loud it echoed though the cafeteria.

"WHAT! WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT HALEY??? WE HAVE ALWAYS TALKED ABOUT HOW WE WOULD NEVER BE LIKE THAT AND NOW YOU'RE TURNING INTO ONE OF THEM. I DON'T EVEN THINK I KNOW YOU ANYMORE." And with that Lucas turned and stormed out leaving everyone staring at Haley.

Haley started to tear up and ran off. Once she got into the hallway she felt a hand grab her and pull her into a hug.

She looked up and looked into the eyes she had always secretly loved.

"Nathan, what are you doing?" Haley said hardly getting it out.

"Being there for you when your best friend isn't." Nathan said hugging her tighter.

Brooke had stormed out right after Lucas and blown up at Haley. No her and Haley weren't friends but she was apart of her squad now which meant something, and Brooke Davis didn't let her squad members get screamed at. She was going to find Lucas and give him a piece of her mind. Brooke saw Lucas standing next to his locker and went up and slapped his face.

"What the hell, Brooke?" Lucas said raising his voice.

"You know for a best friend you kinda suck at it. You need to be there for Haley when she makes a choice like that, but no you freaking scream at her in front of the entire junior class. I thought Nathan was the evil brother not you." And with that Brooke stormed off.

Nathan had drove Haley home and now she was sound asleep with her head lying on his lap. Yes the reason he was here wasn't the best but Nathan was happy he was here period. Haley's eyes started to flutter open and her heart skipped a beat when she saw Nathan looking down at her.

"Hey Miss Cheerleader." He said giving her his famous smirk.

"Uh, don't remind me. I'm pretty sure that's what the entire fight is about."

"Well then Luke is pretty gay to let something like that come in between you too."

All Haley could do was blush. Nathan Scott was talking to her. Little did Haley know was that Nathan Scott was falling for her.

"Come in." Whitey said when he heard someone knock at his door. He looked up and saw Lucas standing in his doorway.

"Coach, I want to take you up on your offer."

Whoa oh, we're so miserable and stunning  
Whoa oh, love songs for the genuinely cunning, whoa-oh  
We keep the beat with your blistered feet  
And we bullet the words at the mockingbirds singing

"Haley, uh I think your cell phone is ringing." Nathan yelled though the house.

Haley came running down the stairs and answered her phone.

"Hello."

"Hey tutor girl."

"Hey Brooke, what up?"

"I was just wondering, are you coming to cheer practice today?"

"Yea I'll be right there."

"Okay and have you seen Nathan, I haven't seen him since lunch."

"Yea he's right by me, he kinda cut out early with me."

"Ok, well I'll see you soon. Bye."

"Bye."

"Hey Nate."

'God' Nathan though, 'it's even sexier when she says it' "Yea?"

"Would you mind driving me back to the school?"

"No not at all, I've got to go to basketball practice."

"Oh that's right I have to cheer for you now."

"Hey, you say it like it's a bad thing."

"Trust me it is. Now let's go. Brooke will kill me if I'm any later." And will that Haley ran out of the house.

Nathan was in the locker room changing when Tim walked up to him.

"So what's up with you and that girl Haley?"

"Nothing man, we're just friends." Nathan said while making fists.

"Sure man what ever you say."

"So tutor girl, what's up with you and Nathan?"

"Nothing I just.. I kinda have a think for him."

"Oh goody." Brooke said cheerful and with that she ran off to Nathan while haley yelled something behind her.

"Hey Natey"

"Hey Brooke, what's with the grin."

"A little birdie told me someone likes you, and that little birdie's name is Haley."

"Brooke I know you like to screw with people, but please don't mess around with me like that. I really like Haley."

"I'm not screwing with you, and I think you should prove it to her." And with that Brooke skipped off.

Nathan Figured 'what the hell, I'll do it and if she doesn't like me back to bad'. Nathan marched up to Haley took her face in his hands and kissed her soft at first and then more passionately.

Lucas saw red. His best friend was kissing his half brother, the half brother he hated.


	3. Lies & Secrets

Chapter 3- Lies & Secrets

Haley opened her eyes and saw Lucas standing in the door way in the far right. She quickly pushed Nathan away and slapped him.

"Don't ever touch me again!" Haley yelled.

"But Brooke said…" Nathan began but was cut off.

"Brooke was wrong, I had been joking around but she walked away before I could tell her." Replied Haley, shooting Brooke a look that could kill before she stomped off.

"Nathan." Brooke began.

"Don't bother." Nathan said as he walked out of the gym.

Haley sat in her room crying her eyes out. 'What was I doing kissing him' she asked herself. 'Yea I like him but Luke hates him.' Luke. Last time she had talked to him was in the cafeteria and he had screamed at her then stormed out after she had told him she was the newest raven's cheerleader.

Whoa oh, we're so miserable and stunning  
Whoa oh, love songs for the genuinely cunning, whoa-oh  
We keep the beat with your blistered feet  
And we bullet the words at the mockingbirds singing

"Hello?" Haley said in between sobs.

"Hi tutor girl, I am so extremely sorry. I shouldn't have told Nathan."

"It's ok Brooke; I shouldn't have let him kiss me."

"So what are you doing right this second?"

"Crying and getting ready to put on my pj's."

"Wrong, your about to walk outside and get in my car."

"Brooke, do I have too?"

"Yes we're going shopping now get you tiny butt down here!" Brooke yelled.

"I'll be right there."

Nathan was sitting in his room when his cell phone rang.

White America! I could be one of your kids

White America! Little Eric looks just like this

White America! Erica loves my sht

I go to TRL; look how many hugs I get!

"Hello?"

"Yo Nate dog, you totally got dissed today. Can you believe that chick, turning down Nathan Scott. What was she thinking?"

"Relax Tim, it was a joke. I would never go out with someone like her." Nathan said hoping his friend bought his lie.

"So she's fair game?" Tim asked with excitement in his voice.

"Fair game." Nate reassured him, even thought he wanted to scream no and punch Tim in the face.

"Cool, because I would and probably will tap that. Well gotta go Nate, later dog."

"Tim, you're white." Nathan said as he hung up. He knew Haley would never date Tim, at least he hoped she wouldn't.

"Brooke, can you tell me again why we're here?" Haley wined

"Shopping make's everything better."

"And how do I pay for this stuff? By flashing the cashier?" Haley said with sarcasm in her voice.

'Ohhh that's a totally good idea but no, Now that we are officially friends and since I royally screwed up shopping is on me today."

"Brooke I won't let you pay for me."

"Tutor girl, you are so funny. I'm not paying, daddy's credit card is. Now let's shop."

"Oh, that tank top and those jeans will look so good on you for Friday's party."

"Brooke I'm not the partying kind."

"Haley you're a cheerleader, you have to go to the after party's. It's like in the rules." Brooke said staring at her.

"Well then I guess your buying that tank top and those jeans for me now aren't you." Haley said point to what Brooke had in her hands and smiled.

Haley was sitting in her room staring at her cell phone debating on calling Luke. She had been staring at her phone for 10 minutes when she finally picked it up and called his house.

"Hello?" Karen said in a cheery voice.

"Hey Karen, is Luke there?"

"No he's down at the river court Haley. Do you want me to tell him you called?" Karen said.

"No thanks Karen, I'm going to go see him."

"Okay Haley and congratulations on making the cheerleading squad."

"Thanks Karen." Haley said and hung up.

Lucas was shooting around when he herd Haley's voice.

"Hi Luke." She said quietly.

"Haley let me say something. I'm sorry I flipped out about you and cheerleading and since I'm your best friend I should be there for you instead of yelling at you. And if Nathan ever touched you again his basketball career is over." Lucas said all in one breathe.

Haley just giggled and ran into Luke's open arms.

"I'm sorry Luke. I really am, and I'll quit the team if you want me too."

"Haley don't be sorry you did nothing wrong. And you can't quit the team. You need to be cheering me on Friday."

"You took Whitey up on his offer!" Haley yelled. "Congratulations Luke. Sorry to cut this whole conversation short but I'm extremely tired. But I'll see you tomorrow at school." Haley said starting to walk away.

"Bye" Lucas called after her.

"Bye" she said.

White America! I could be one of your kids

White America! Little Eric looks just like this

White America! Erica loves my sht

I go to TRL; look how many hugs I get!

"Hello?" Nathan replied. Normally he didn't answer the phone like that but he didn't know the number.

"Hi." She said softly

"What do you want?" Nathan replied coldly.

"Nathan I need to talk to you. Please meet me tomorrow at you locker at 10:25."

"Fine." Nathan replied and hung up.

"Hi Luke" Brooke said coolly. "Look about yesterday. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that, it was none of my business."

"your right it was none off your business, but I did have it coming so its okay."

"Oh goody, you're not mad at me. Ok so I asked haley and she said yes so now I'm asking you. You wanna sit with the group today at lunch?"

"Sure Brooke, I would love too." Lucas said with a smile though the though of spending 45 minutes with Nathan pissed him off.

"Mr. Plumb, may I go to the bathroom."

"go."

Nathan walked down the hallway to see Haley standing at his locker looking even more beautiful than normal.

"I thought you might not show." Haley said with a smile.

"trust me I was debating on it. So what do you want?"

"I want to talk to you about yesterday."

"Look Haley it didn't mean anything." But Nathan was cut off by Haley's lips on his.

"But it did. I only did that because Lucas was standing there and he's my best friend. I like you Nathan, always have. I want to be with you but."

This time it was Haley being cut off by Nathan. "But we can't tell Lucas, as long as we can be together. I have liked you for a while Haley and I'll do whatever it takes to be with you, even if that means dating you in secret."

"So we're dating, but secretly?"

Nathan leaned closer to Haley and gently kissed her.

"I guess that's a yes."

"That's a hell yes." Nathan said kissing her again.

R&R- I probably won't be able to update till Monday but I promise at LEAST two chapters.


	4. Lies and I Never

A/N- So I'm updating today and yea. Thanks for the great reviews.

Chapter 4 – Lies and I Never

Nathan and Haley made out for a few more minutes before heading back to class. It was now lunch time and Haley was sitting at Brooke's table with Peyton, and everything was quite because no one was there yet. Things were getting pretty awkward when Peyton spoke up. "Look Haley I know I'm not the most cheery person but I do want to get to know you better." Peyton said looking sincere.

"Okay." Haley said with a smile

Nathan and Tim walked up and sat down. "Hi I'm Tim Smith, number 55." Tim said with a cocky grin.

"Hey I'm Haley James, not interested." Haley said and Tim's smile faded and Nathan started to crack up. Haley, Tim and Peyton all stared at him.

"What?" Nathan said quickly. "I just saw this girl trip someone who I think was her ex boyfriend." He said trying to cover up why he laughed. The real reason was his best friend just got turned down by his girlfriend and it kinda turned him on.

About 5 minutes later Haley was sandwiched in between Lucas and Brooke. "Hey Luke, I didn't know you were sitting with us." Haley said

"Well Brooke asked me to so I said yes."

Things became quite again because no one wanted to say anything to upset Nathan or Lucas. Nate was the first to speak up. "Ok look Luke; I know our dad's history is kinda screwed up. But why does his history have to be our past. I highly doubt that we can be friends but can we at least call a truce, for the team's sake?" Nathan took a breath.

Everyone at the table stared at Nathan. Haley wondered if he was doing this for him, and Tim wondered if he was doing to screw with Lucas.

"For the team's sake." Lucas replied.

The lunch bell rang and everyone scattered. This period Haley had calculus with Nathan and Tim. The Nathan part Haley was excited about because he sat next to her, but the tim part kinda scared her.

"Haley I never noticed you were in this class." Tim said sitting in the seat next to her. Just then Anna who normally sat next to her walked up.

"Tim, your in my seat. Can you please move?" Anna said nicely.

"No we switched seats. Now go away nerd." Before Tim new what happen Haley's hand went across his face and he yelled out in pain.

"What the hell Haley."

"You had it coming. You shouldn't talk to people like that. Cause FYI I'm a nerd too. Haley said looking away. She sat there thinking about what was going on with Nathan. Lucas would be so herd and probably would never talk to that. He was her best friend and she wasn't going to lose his trust. Just then Haley felt something tap her, and then saw a note slide across her desk.

Haley,

I'm sorry about before, please forgive me.

-Tim

Haley leaned over and whispered to Tim "sure Tim I forgive you."

Nathan turned around and saw Haley 'flirting' with Tim. Nathan tapped Haley on the shoulder and said "you know Haley it's really wrong to lead Tim on like that."

"I'm not leading Tim on, and it's not like I have a boyfriend."

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked with a confused look on his face.

"I mean I don't have a boyfriend. I can't lie to Lucas and I sure as hell can't date you. Sorry." The bell rang and Haley walked out.

Nathan just sat there. He Nathan Scott had just been dumped. What was wrong with the world?

Haley was sitting on the bleachers waiting for cheerleading to begin. She looked at her watch and saw she only had 5 minutes left, so she got up and headed to the locker room. She was almost by the door when someone pulled her arm and swung her around.

"Haley whatever I said I'm sorry."

"It's not that you did anything Nathan. I can't betray my best friend. I can't and I won't." and with that Haley turned around and walked away.

Practice had begun and Nathan was on fire. He was putting all his energy into basketball and it was working.

"Scott." Two bodies turned.

"Nathan." Whitey clarified and Nathan jogged over.

"Nathan, I talked to your teachers and you failing 2 out of your 4 classes. You need to get a tutor or I'll have to kick you off the team."

Nathan jogged off grabbed a ball, shot it and it went right in the hoop.

"Another 2 points by Scott and the ravens now lead by 15." Mouth said into his microphone.

The team, cheerleaders, and crowd went wild when the buzzer rang.

"And the ravens beat the wildcats 13-42"

Haley ran into Luke's arms and congratulated him, before he was taken away by the team.

"So how does it feel to be a hot shot basketball player?" Haley said as lucks walked out of the locker room.

"The same way it feels to be a pom-pom shaking cheerleader."

"Shut up." Haley said punching Luke and climbing into his car.

When they got to the party Haley was dragged off by Brooke and Peyton and Lucas was surprisingly taking away by Tim and Nathan. About an hour later they were all together again playing a game of 'I never.'

"I never had sex in my parent's bed." Theresa said.

"That was one time." Brooke said before taking a sip.

During the game a fellow cheerleader named Rachel who had a thing for Nathan sat down.

"My turn, I never kissed a guy my best friend hated."

"Oh come on Rachel" Lucas said. "We all know the reason behind that."

"You didn't let me finish. I never kissed a guy my best friend hated more than once." Rachel said looking at Haley.

Haley's face fell and she stared at Nathan. She knew he wouldn't tell so Rachel must have seen. Haley took a sip.

"How could you." Lucas screamed before walking off.

It was the second time in a week Haley had been screamed at by Lucas and it scared her. Was her friendship in trouble?

A/N- ok well there's chapter 4. Now its time for you guys to play your part. Reply in the reviews book or whatever you call it.

Do you want Lucas and Haley to make up or not?

Leyton or Brucas?

Naley or Rathan?


	5. Ex BestFriends & Current BoyFriends

Sorry guys for not updating sooner. I just started high school so I've been really busy. So I know last time I had you vote for what you want to see in my story. You will be seeing Naley, Brucas, and Laley FRIEINDSHIP. If you're a Rathan fan I'm sorry but that will never happen. I'm Naley all the way.

Chapter 5 Ex BestFriends & Current BoyFriends

"Luke" Haley screamed running after him.

"WHAT, what do you want for me to say that I forgive you? For me too say tell you that I don't mind if you date Nathan, because neither of those things are going to happen."

"I don't need you to tell me that I can date Nathan. I can do what I want."

"Then go do what you want Haley, because I don't care what you do anymore cause we're not friends." Lucas yelled.

"Fine." Haley yelled back.

"Luke" the voice said.

"Go away Haley."

"I'm not Haley. Thank god."

Lucas turn around to see cheer caption Brooke Davis.

"Sorry I thought you were"

"Haley." Brooke said cutting him off. "I can't believe she did that. I thought she was a better friend then that."

"Yea me too."

"Look I was wondering do you want to go out. It might help get you mind off of things."

"Let's go."

Haley was sitting down when she heard someone call her name. She turned around to find Nathan.

"Look I know you think it was me but Haley you have to understand you mean more to me than that.

"I know it wasn't you Nathan." Haley looked around to see a good part of the party staring. Nathan must have noticed to because he grabbed her hand and lead her out of the room.

"I love the beach." Haley said sitting down on the sand. "It reminds me of when I was younger."

"Oh I get it. Were going to avoid the main subject." Nathan said glancing up at Haley who was now playing with the sand.

"Lucas said our friendship was over." Haley said as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Hales I'm so sorry, I knew he was mad but I never thought he was going to end your friendship. I never would have fallen for you if I had." Nathan stopped. Did that really just slip out? He thought to himself. He looked over at Haley who was staring at him.

Nathan 'Player' Scott had just said he had fallen for her. She couldn't believe it. "What did you just say?" Haley questioned

"You heard me Haley I fell for you. Extremely hard and I want to know…..will you be my girlfriend?"

"Brooke, where are we." Lucas asked.

"We're in a bar silly."

"I know we're in a bar I'm not retarded. What are we doing here, were not of age."

"We might not be, but Eric Lafferty and Ashley Bush are." Lucas just stared at her. "I had fake ids made for us."

"You didn't even know I was going to go out with you."

"I didn't know you were going to go out with me tonight, but I knew you were going to go out with me sooner or later so I had them made."

"Here you go. Two beers." The bartender said sitting them down.

"So what do you say about playing a game of pool with a twist?" Brooke said with a smirk.

"What's the twist?" Lucas questioned.

"Every time someone makes a shot the other person has to take a drink."

"Ladies first." Replied Lucas with the same smirk Brooke had given him.

"Haley, where have you been I've been looking for you everywhere" Peyton said. She looked from Haley to Nathan and realized she had just interrupted something big.

"Hey Peyton. I've been on the beach." Haley said. Her head was racing. Nathan Scott had just asked her to be his girlfriend. Her head was saying no. they didn't know each other well enough but her heart was saying yes. She had a thing for him over the years and now he had one for her, but if she said yes then she and Luke would probably never make up. That might not happen anyway though.

"Um you're riding home with me right?" Peyton said interrupting her thoughts.

"Yea." Haley said glancing over at Nathan who was still waiting for an answer. "You ready to go?" Haley asked.

"Yea." Replied Peyton.

"Ok." Haley turned to Nathan and gave him a light kiss on the check. "Later boyfriend." She said before walking off.

"Boyfriend?" Peyton asked as they got in the car.

"Boyfriend." Haley replied smiling. Her smiled soon faded when she realized tomorrow was Tuesday. Damn Monday games.

Lucas rolled over to shut up his extremely loud alarm clock. He had a horrible headache. Who knew a girl could play pool so well. He had about 5 beers last night while brooked downed a mere 2. He felt like crap but it wasn't just because of his hangover. Lucas was at his locker when Brooke walked up.

"Well hey buddy." She said

"Hey Brooke."

"Look about last night. Sorry I got you wasted. I should have known you weren't a big drinker."

"It's ok Brooke. I had fun. Maybe we can do it again soon.'

'Sooner than later." She said as she walked away.

As his eyes followed her down the hallway another pairing caught his attention. He started walking down the hallway and stopped at them.

"Wow Haley you must be a slut. That's the only kind of girl Nathan dates."

Haley felt as if her best friend had just punched her in the face.

"I think you should back the hell up from my girlfriend." Nathan said clenching his fists together.

"Girlfriend? Wow forget slut. You're a whore." Lucas said and soon had a hand come in contact with his face. It didn't come from Haley or Nathan but Lucas opened his eyes to see Peyton.

"Come on friend." Peyton said to Haley. "Let's go to class."

The three walked away and Brooke came up to Luke. "Well it looks like WW3 just started." She said. "Your going to need a girlfriend by your side so what do you say?"

"I say lets get to class pretty girl." Lucas said taking Brookes hand and walked down the hallway.

Some one who had been standing in the corner said "WW3 has started but it's not between Haley and Lucas. Its between Haley and me." And walked away.

R&R tell me what you want and ill do my best to include it.


End file.
